The Reunion Series:Bliss
by causeofCSI
Summary: Greg has found an old year book, and an old friends phone number. What will happen when he calls and makes a lunch date?GregOC. Underging editing, will post edited chaps when done with them.
1. Blissful reunion

Blissful reunion

_Ah… no Grissom, no DNA to process, and no rush for results. Just me and a nice deserved day off. _ Greg was sitting at home doing some cleaning; which is out of the ordinary for the young lab technician. He had gone through his clothes, CD's and now the things on his book shelf. Greg grabbed an old year book and blew the dust off the cover. He flipped through the pages, stopping to look at his old senior picture, until he found some ones signature.

_"Dear Greg, I will always remember you, best friends for ever. Please keep in touch. I will miss you. Katie Rodriguez. Call my cell 534-9087"_

Greg thought about calling her. How could he be sure if it was a current number? He set the book on the coffee table and went to take a shower. The hot water pulsed over him as he tried to think about the possible call. _What if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if she died or got married?_ A bright red Greg stepped out of the shower and grabbed a dress shirt and nice jeans. He swallowed his pride and went over to the phone.

"Hello? This is Kate Rodriguez, may I ask who you are?" she said.

"Kate? It's me Greg. I just found my old year book. Sorry it took two years to get a hold of you." He said with a butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh my goodness, I missed you so much. I can't believe you still have that. How have you been?" The two young people talked for an hour before Greg got the nerve to ask her a question.

"Hey Kate, do you have plans for the weekend?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, but I am free all day today. Might we be able to meet?"

"Sure, I could give a stab at cooking if you wanted to come over for lunch around one thirty." He said. Kate said yes, so Greg gave her directions to his place. After they had said good bye, Greg went to make Kate a lunch to the best of his cooking ability. _I have to get my apartment clean!!_

A note from causeofCSI: I do not own CSI or Greg Sanders even thought I would love to. Please I know constructive criticism will help me be a better writer, but if you are only going to bash me and tell me my stories suck then A: Please Don't read them and B: Please Don't bother to leave a comment. Much love


	2. Lunch Plans?

Lunch Plans

The soft flow of Celtic music was playing in the background as Greg tried to create a lunch for a queen. Though his talent left much to be desired, a pan of mac'n'cheese and a pot of Blue Hawaiian coffee would suffice._ The table is set, music playing, and a clean... SHIT! My living room is a mess._ Greg made a hurried effort to organize the random books, movies and music discs that were all over the coffee table and couch._ I have half an hour until she gets here._ Greg went and put on a fresh shirt and deodorant.

The clock in Greg's room tolled one. He ran to finish the cleaning he had to do. Greg heard the bell ring, he ran to the door. "Greg. You… look amazing, even better than our last day of school." A sudden rush of blood to her cheeks let Greg know something was up. He pulled her in to the apartment. "Wow, you live _here_?" She questioned. "I have been looking forward to seeing you for a long time." Kate leaned in close to Greg.

_FB: It was the last day of their senior year. Greg was walking Kate Rodriquez to her car. As they walked, Greg stopped her and took her into a long passionate hug. She pulled away muttering how she would miss everything about him. Saying her final good bye, Greg only could stand there and cry, he had just lost his best friend and the love of his life. All he could remember for all his days after she left was her voice. Her voice was that of an angel. It was this that brought him to tears when she spoke to him, for it triggered many a sad memory._

"Greg, are you okay? Are you crying?" Kate said as she touched his cheek turning his face toward her. "What's the matter?"

"Kate," He sighed as he went to grab her a cup of coffee, "Lunch is almost ready. Want some mac'n'cheese?" Both of them laughed as they walked into the small kitchen. Greg was bold and rested his hand on her waist. Nothing had changed about Kate; her waist length blond hair, sea blue eyes, her petite figure and her porcelain doll complexion but with a rose red tint to her lips and cheeks. She was like a living doll. Greg pulled a chair out for her, then went to get the coffee and mac'n'cheese.

"What have you been doing with your life Greg?" Kate questioned him between sips of the Blue Hawaiian.

With a sigh Greg began to tell her that he was currently in DNA analysis but would like to a field CSI. Kate looked at him in wonder. "That's why I am here. I have my interview for dayshift tomorrow." She laughed at Greg's expression.

"Conrad is a total jerk; he wanted to fire my friend Sara for having a small problem with authority. He wouldn't treat you well enough." He scoffed, "You should really have an interview with _my _boss and work nights. Gill is a great leader even thought he can be a pain in the ass when it comes to getting his lab results. You would love everyone on nights." Greg smiled

_Ooh what a dreamy smile, voice and he smells yummy. _Kate looked at the macaroni and took a satisfied bite. "Well," she said after she swallowed the pasta, "I might not get days. It's a joint shift interview. I hope I get days, so I can experience a night life. I didn't have one working as a flutist in the local orchestra. So I went back to school and graduated top of my class." Kate smiled happily, "I love Celtic music." She said as she began moving to the sounds of harps and flutes.

_She can dance around me or on me anytime._ Greg thought._ No, I did not just. Kate is my best friend. But she is excessively beautiful. _ Greg joined her, grabbing her hands and pulling her close. They danced slowly to the song "To a Wild Rose". At the end of the song, Greg tried to resist the urge inside him. He held her close but not tight, she didn't pull away._ That's a good sign._ "Please, don't leave again." He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"I must leave now Greg, but I will see you tomorrow hopefully. Maybe coffee after my interview is over?" Her eyes were full of a longing mixed with sorrow. Greg felt tears well up in his eyes again. "Oh and Greg, don't hold back anything. We aren't teenagers anymore, next time my place?" Greg smiled and kept the tears away.


	3. Sleeplessly in love

Sleeplessly in love

Greg went to bed very early that night. Nightmares of his last day of senior year haunted him, one after the other. Kate was the only one who would stand up for him. If she left again, Greg didn't know what could happen. He knew one thing for sure; He was almost positive he loved her._ It's only a crush. Like it was back then, nothing more. She doesn't like me back like that anyway._ Oh what little did Greg know about Kate's thoughts.

Kate arrived home around three thirty. She took a shower and got her things ready for her interview the next afternoon. _Portfolio in the case, suit pressed and hanging in the bathroom, I am ready for tomorrow. Greg dancing with me in the lab... _She took a shower and sat down to look at her schedule for the day. She thought about his touch and kiss. _Oh no, I can't think of that. He's just a good friend and soon to be co-worker. His lips are soft and so are his hands, I just want his touch..._ She pulled her drifting mind away from her desires long enough to go get her hair trimmed. She did some pamper shopping and then she went home. _Wow, I was gone for four hours._ She ate some dinner and went to be early. Kate tossed and turned all night long.

Greg was almost late to work. When he pulled in, he noticed Kate's car. He parked and ran inside so he wouldn't be late for his shift. He bumped into Kate as she left as happy as a clam. Greg went to change into his lab uniform. Gill came up and dragged Greg into his office. "Greg, I understand you know Kate Rodriguez." Greg nodded. "Well, Ecklie doesn't think he will hire her for days. I would like her on our team, since we are getting backed up in the lab. Is that going to be a good choice?" Greg grinned and nodded. "Then it's settled."

That night Greg slept better than he ever did. He knew that Kate would start tomorrow and they would be working together. He woke up and was early for his shift Thursday. Kate was sad and happy at the time. She had wanted days more than anything, yet she was stuck on nights. _But Greg will be there. He will show me around then I get my gun! _ She tossed as she slept. Thursday Kate walked into the lab very tense.

Grissom got to Kate before Greg could. Gill showed her around and introduced her to the night shift. The last stop he made was in the DNA lab. Kate gave Greg a hello hug then left to go to her locker. "Are you our new tech?" a masculine voice asked her. Kate nodded and went over to shake his hand. "I am Warrick. Nice to meet you… Kate. Have you meet Greggo yet?"

She laughed at Warrick and giggled out "Yes I have met Greg, I knew him before he was a CSI. It was nice to meet you too. If I may ask who all works on nights?"

"Well, there is Nick, Catherine, Sara, Gill, me, and Greg. There are other various techs like Hodges, Mia, and Archie." Warrick said as he left the locker room. Kate grabbed her lab coat and went in to her desk in the DNA lab.

"I just met Warrick. He seems like a nice guy." Kate said as she watched what Greg was doing. "What test are you doing now?"

"I am running a blood analysis. I can show you all the tests, and then I am going to go fill in at tox. Mia is off today, so we are a little short handed." Greg said as he put Kate through all the tests she might do that day. "You shouldn't have to do prints or ballistics. Hodges can do those." Having said that Greg left for tox. He left Kate alone in the lab, wondering when he was going to return.

"Oh, I thought Greg was in here. Anyway, I am Nick Stokes. You must be Kate. Greg was blabbing about you all day yesterday." Nick said as he walked into the DNA lab. "Well, since you are here, you can process these samples I have." Kate began the tests for the Texan as he leaned on the table and began flirting with the new lab tech.

Greg came in and was livid. "Oh darling, I have missed you something terrible." He walked over and put his arms around Kate. Nick walked away with his tail between his legs. "I am sorry; I should have come to check up on you earlier." Greg looked at what Kate was doing. "Didn't you get any samples from his victim? Go talk to Gill and ask what case in the morgue is Nick's and get what Doc has for you to do tests on." Greg pushed her out of the lab and into the hall.

Aside from all the strange antics that went on through out her shift, Kate was content with working nights. _What a night. I can't wait for next shift. Maybe more of Greg's 'help' in the lab._ She thought as she walked to her compact car. "Good night Greg." Kate called as he got into his SUV.

"Oh yeah, same to you Kate, I do have to apologize about Nick. He's just being nice." Greg said.

"It's ok. I don't mind being called darling. Even by you." Kate and Greg meet halfway across the parking lot. Kate took the initiative and pulled Greg close. She kissed him right smack on the lips. "I hope you don't mind Greg." Kate whispered as she left for her car.


End file.
